The POTCO World Roleplay Encyclopedia
The POTCO World Roleplay Encyclopedia '''contains information all about World Roleplay on POTCO, from start to finish, from kings to queens, to wars, to countries, to revolutions, and beyond! Anything you're looking for will show up here. (The POTCO World Roleplay Encylopedia is a Free~Edit Article and may be edited by anyone so long as your edits are relevant, factual, and properly formatted.) A. *Albert Spark' ~ Originally a member of The Delta Republic under King Phillipe V Clemente; Albert Spark went on to found the nation of Romania alongside his counterpart, Basil Brawlmonk. Spark was also a major political figure on the POTCO Players Wiki for a decent amount of time and served as an administrator before he was demoted of conspiring against the good of the wiki. *'Augustine Clemente''' ~ Overlord/Chief Commander of The Spanish Army from 1739 to 1746, also known as (Hippie) for short. Augustine Clemente was in charge of the Central Flank tasked with the protection of the Spanish mainland during The Paradoxian War. He has gone down in history as one of the most respected, but merciless and audacious generals to have ever existed on POTCO. *'Austria' ~ A major central Catholic power in Europe founded originally as a client~kingdom of Spain in 1724 by Empress Hannah Bluefeather, daughter of King Phillipe V Clemente of Spain and Queen Grace Goldtimbers of France. Austria gained its independence peacefully in 1735 but remained in a mutual defense pact with Spain and later entered The Paradoxian War in Spain's defense four years later in 1739. Austria never had a major guild on POTCO, and the Austrian Royal Family was also typically very small, compiling of no more than the Queen, and her various husbands, particularlly Luuluu and Ryan Blademonk. *'Articles of Roleplay '~ A set of laws originally presented by Lord Samuel Redbeard of the EITC, and then later elaborated upon by Pope Hector Wildhayes and King Phillipe V Clemente which guided young RP'ers on POTCO on how to RP professionally, and how to understand the general concept of how POTCO RP worked. This also established the do's and dont's of RP. (The Articles of Roleplay were never officially recognized internationally as an accepted set of guidelines that all nations and/or peoples were required to follow.) *'Armed Guard' ~ The official guild of the Kingdom of the Swiss Confederacy, although it was unofficially disbanded as of November 1745. It engaged in several battles, but did not interact much with Spain during its hayday. Some of the largest battles/wars it held were the Drifteran War, The Swiss and British War, The Swiss Imperialist Campaigns, and the Norwegian War, undoubtedly the largest full-scale conflict the Armed Guard was involved in. *'Admiral Quwas '~ Third in command of the United Empire, also an officer in the Co. Empire. Quwas later went on to serve under Francis Bluehawk during the Golden Era of the legendary Francis Brigade and then as the chief of Queen Grace Goldtimber's royal guard in later years. He vanished mysteriously shortly after the beginning of The Paradoxian War. *'Abassa' ~ The most densely populated server on POTCO, particularly on the island of Tortuga, which is said to be the Hub of all pirates. Guilds of all different backgrounds come to this server to advertise their cause. It was here that great ideas such as the Co. Empire and The Paradox were viralized and brought into the light. Without Abassa, RP would be much different. *'Antik' ~ Said to have been the Hub server of the Co. Empire and several other Co. guilds to follow. Antik was always a server that pirates and Spaniards alike tried to steer clear of in the early years of POTCO. *'Anti~Samuel Alliance of Nations' ~ A large but very ineffective alliance which was tasked with basically putting Samuel Redbeard and his Co. Black Guard out of business. The alliance consisted of pirates mainly, but also some other rival EITC Lords as well as many Spanish and French guilds. This alliance dissolved with the onslaught of The Paradoxian War in 1739. B. *'Basil Brawlmonk' ~ Famous for putting Albert Spark on the Romanian throne and successfully fending off both the Spanish and the British during a time of turmoil throughout Europe. Brawlmonk was the GM of "SPARTANS", a fully maxed guild of highly trained mercenary marauders which were famous for their skills in SvS and in "looting". *'Bluegrin's Brigade' ~ A knockoff of the "Francis Brigade" guild. Bluegrin's Brigade was founded by Jim Bluegrin, a Spanish revolutionary who fought alongside the pirates against Clemente, but also against the EITC. He would later, however, end up joining The Paradox during The Paradoxian War, thus abandoning Bluegrin's Brigade. Bluegrin's Brigade did attend several major battles throughout the history of POTCO, particularly against the EITC, but never made a very significant impact. It was one of the "watcher" guilds. It didn't exactly do much fighting. *'Ben Squidskull' '~ Also known as Dandandragon, Squidskull is one of the youngest of many sons of King Phillipe V Clemente and Queen Grace Goldtimbers. He is the Prince of Spain and Duke of Sicily and is also head of the Spanish Eastern Flank, both currently and during The Paradoxian War. He was a low ranking member of Caribbean Rangers, but continued to serve in Pearson's guilds all the way up until The Paradox where he was granted the rank of third in command before leaving the guild and forming his own; "The Complex" which was short lived and reached a maximum peak of 200 members before dissolving. Squidskull's main account, Dandandragon was then later terminated and he went into exile in "The Scurvy", a Pro Spanish SvS guild which served under King Phillipe V Clemente. Squidskull remained here for the remainder of the game's existence. *'Benjamin Macmorgan ~ Founder of the Co. Empire and legendary RP figure; patriarch for all of the Co. guilds to follow, and prominent individual throughout much of POTCO's early and mid history. Benjamin Macmorgan maxed the Co. Empire at level 17, and then later went on to max the United Empire at level 31. Unfortunately, King Phillipe V Clemente/Pearson Wright brought down Macmorgan's United Empire in 1693 and Macmorgan faded away for many years. He made an attempt to come back in 1725 by snatching Russia from Clemente in which he succeeded. However, his rule in Russia was shortlived, and before long, he faded away forever and became nothing more than a footnote in the great history books of POTCO RP. Category:Encyclopedia